1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to a connector capable of readily connecting, demounting and reconnecting two electrical plural-conduit flat cables.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Illustrative of electrical cable connectors of interest for connecting two cables each having a plurality of electrical conduits are Reardon II U.S. Pat. No. 4,125,310, issued Nov. 14, 1978 on an application filed Dec. 1, 1975 and Moulin U.S. Pat. No. 4,453,795, issued June 12, 1984 on an application asserting an earlier filing date of Dec. 1, 1975.